Je me souviens
by Jessilia
Summary: ONE-SHOT Sirius est mort. La femme qu'il aimait se souvient de lui. Reviews please


Blabla de moi: Troisième histoire. Cette fois-ci, c'est un one-shot, toujours sur Sirius. En forme d'oraison funèbre. Ecrit à la première personne. C'est la petite amie de Sirius qui parle. Comme à chaque fois, le thème principal est les souvenirs. Je sais pas pourquoi. Mais les souvenirs tiennent une place importante dans mes histoires. C'est le fil conducteur de Souffrances, et dans pureté..., on comprend à la fin qu'on a vu les souvenirs de Sirius et Loann par les yeux d'Harry. Cette fois encore, les souvenirs sont la pièce maitresse. Mais cette fois, je ne fais mourir personne, donc logiquement, c'est moins triste que les deux autres fics. J'espère que vous aimerez...  
  
Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR. J'écrit pour le plaisir et n'en tire aucun profit si ce n'est la satisfaction de voir que ça vous a plu.  
  
Biz et bonne lecture. Jess

* * *

Je me souviens.

Il est mort. Je n'ose le croire. Lui qui était si plein de vie. Lui qui a été si injustement enfermé. Il est mort. Et je ne peux que le pleurer. Il était tout ce que j'avais. Mon cœur, ma vie. Je lui avais tout donné, il m'avait aimé, c'était tout ce que je voulais. C'est vrai, il était arrogant, c'est vrai, il était plein d'amertume. Mais c'était pour lui une façon de se protéger. On a tous besoin d'une carapace. De se protéger de l'extérieur. Il était comme tout le monde. Il se créait un masque. Rares étaient ceux qui savaient qui il était réellement. Je suis heureuse d'avoir compté parmi eux.

Je me souviens, notre rencontre. Je me souviens du petit garçon que j'avais vu. Il n'avait pas une histoire heureuse. Détesté par sa famille, rejeté. Tout cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Ses yeux gris, gris comme l'orage qui ne cessait de gronder en lui. Il n'avait que huit ans. Mais déjà, son esprit été tourmenté face aux choix que lui imposaient ses parents. Mais comment leur dire non quand on n'a que huit ans ? Lui l'a fait, il ne l'ont pas accepté. Il était marqué par ses châtiments quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois. J'avais cinq ans.

Je me souviens, le premier sourire qu'il m'avait adressé. Il était mince, timide. Je sais déjà ce que vous pensé, vous qui ne le connaissiez qu'approximativement. Il n'était pas homme à se laisser impressionner facilement devant une fille. Il était plutôt homme à leur courir après. Là je dis faux. C'était un air qu'il se donnait. Pour se prouver quelque chose à lui-même, aux autres. C'est vrai il était beau. Divinement beau. Je le sais, vous aussi. Il en a profité, c'est vrai aussi. Mais qui ne l'aurais pas fait. Il avait besoin de se faire aimer, de se savoir aimer. Il avait besoin d'amour, parce qu'il n'en a jamais reçu. Alors, je lui ai donné tout l'amour dont j'étais capable.

Beaucoup ce sont demandé ce qui nous liait lui et moi. On avait trois ans d'écart. Mais l'âge n'a que peu d'importance. J'étais orpheline, il était tout comme. Déjà un point commun. On a du mûrir beaucoup plus vite que les autres. On n'a pas eu d'enfance, devant assumer beaucoup trop de responsabilité, beaucoup trop tôt. Ca forge le caractère. On se soutenait l'un l'autre. Relation amicale, née dès l'instant que l'on s'est vu pour la première fois. On s'était juré de toujours se soutenir. Cette relation était pure, innocente. Elle s'est muée en relation fraternelle au fils des années. Je trouvais tout en lui. Il prenait soin de moi comme un père, veillait sur moi comme un frère. Je l'aimais plus que tout. J'étais fière de lui, fière de le connaître, fière de lui appartenir. Oui, je lui appartenais. Il avait été le seul à me comprendre. On était si semblable. On ne faisait qu'un, relation amoureuse, fusionnelle, passionnelle. Toujours pure, mais bien moins innocente. C'était tout ça notre relation, amitié, fraternité, amour, passion, fusion. Tout cela, c'était peut-être ça qui a fait que nous ne nous sommes jamais séparé. Nous n'étions qu'une seule et même personne. Nous n'étions pas mariés, mais notre relation se suffisait à elle-même.

Je me souviens, son entrée à Poudlard. Quatre ans après notre rencontre. Il avait onze ans. Il avait peur, peur de l'inconnu, peur de ce qu'il allait rencontrer. Tout le monde à peur en entrant à Poudlard, quoi de plus normal. Il fut accepté à Gryffondor. Horreur suprême. Il jetait la honte sur la famille d'après son père. Il m'avait écrit une longue lettre, oscillant entre joie de rompre avec Serpentard, la maison familiale, et la peur que cette rupture se fasse trop brutalement. Vous qui ne le connaissiez que très peu allez me dire qu'il n'a jamais eu peur. Là encore je dis faux. Il vivait dans la peur. Peur de ses parents, de sa famille. La magie noire. L'avez-vous déjà défiée ? Rares sont ceux qui peuvent répondre affirmativement à cette question. Lui la subissait quotidiennement.

Je me souviens, sa première amitié avec un garçon de son âge. Ils s'étaient liés lors de leur premier voyage vers Poudlard. Il le connaissait de nom. Il s'appelait James. James Potter. Ce nom vous est familier, je me trompe ? James aussi le connaissait de nom. Mais son nom est à l'opposé de ce qu'il est. Mais je ne vous apprendrais rien en vous disant que personne n'est tout noir, tout comme personne n'est tout blanc. Mais il n'en est pas moins vrai, qu'il n'était pas noir comme son nom le laissait croire. James s'en est immédiatement rendu compte, comme moi. Il l'a tout de suite apprécié, comme moi. D'ailleurs, je vous le demande, comment lui résister ?

Je me souviens, ses premières vacances. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne m'a pas écrit pendant plusieurs jours. Et encore une fois, j'ai eu peur pour lui. Je me souviens, le jour de Noël qui suivit, quand je l'ai revu. J'ai tout de suite sur qu'il avait changé. En si peu de temps, si peu de jour. Je me suis jeté à son cou. Il m'a serré contre lui. Je me suis alors rendu compte que, contrairement à ce que je pensais, dans le fond, il n'avait pas changer. Il s'était juste forgé un peu plus sa carapace. Ses parents l'y ont aidé. Le Doloris, la douleur à l'état pure, la douleur gratuite. Ca vous forge un caractère. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi il avait peur de sa famille ?

Je me souviens encore de ce moment là. C'est là qu'il a décidé de défier constamment les règlements. En commençant par celui établit par ses parents, continuant, logiquement par celui de son établissement. Avec James, ils formèrent un petit groupe de quatre. Quatre Gryffondor, quatre amis, quatre prétentieux quand on y pense, du moins surtout pour trois d'entre eux. Le quatrième, lui, les a trahit. Ensemble, plus souvent en trio qu'en quatuor, ils faisaient les quatre cents coups. Ils aimaient ça, relever des défis, repousser leurs limites. Jusqu'à la limite ultime. Rien ne les arrêtait. Rien n'osait défier leur amitié. Pas même les lois, ils s'en fichaient. Ils les ont contourné. On n'applique pas les lois quand on est insouciant. Ils sont devenus animagi. J'étais la seule à connaître leur secret, je le gardais jalousement. Pourquoi je le révèle maintenant alors me diriez vous. Tout simplement pour que vous puissiez comprendre quel homme il était. On dit que la forme que l'on prend en tant qu'animagi nous révèle tel que nous sommes réellement. Lui avait la forme d'un chien. Belle coïncidence en ce qui le concernait. Nous avons souvent rit de cela ensemble.

Je me souviens aussi, le jour de mon arrivée à Poudlard. Trois ans à sa suite. Il était déjà en quatrième année, il avait déjà toutes les filles à ses pieds. Il me regardait de son regard que j'aimais tant. Regard, où se mêlait tout les sentiments, qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était. Ce qui faisait de lui l'homme que j'aimais. Si difficile à cerner, mais pourtant si facile à aimer. J'étais la seule qu'il regardait ainsi. Cela me valu beaucoup d'ennemie. Je m'en fichais pas mal, je l'avais lui. J'aurais pu tout braver, à ses côtés.

Je me souviens, notre premier baiser. J'étais en troisième année, lui en sixième. Il était mon premier amour. A vrai dire, il était le seul que j'ai eu, le seul que j'avais toujours voulu. J'étais à Serdaigle. Mais tous les soirs, on se retrouvait, pour parler, ça économisait les hiboux me diriez vous. Selon notre humeur, on se déplaçait souvent, mais toujours en hauteur, la majorité du temps sur les toits. Qui serait venu nous chercher là-haut ? Et puis, à part se coucher tard, ce qui nous empêchait souvent d'être dispos pour les cours du matin, nous ne faisions rien de mal. Petite folie d'adolescents, petite folie de deux enfants. Ce soir là, je le taquinais sur sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Il se les laissait pousser, et malgré ce que je disais, je dois avouer que j'aimais. Il le savait bien, il a toujours su ce que je ne disais pas. Une communion au-delà des mots. Ce jour là, il n'arrivait pas à me faire taire. Alors, il a clos mes lèvres de la plus belle des manières. C'était mon premier baiser, il était comme je l'avais toujours rêvé. Doux et passionné, tendre et réservé, résumant parfaitement cet homme que j'aimais.

Je me souviens encore, les jours qui ont suivit, les filles me jetaient des regards pleins de haine, d'éclair, on aurait dit qu'elles étaient prêtes à me tuer. J'avais l'habitude, ça ne me touchait pas. Mais en y réfléchissant, si j'ai pu supporter ça, c'était grâce lui. C'était pour lui que j'étais celle que je suis. Je ne vivais pas pour moi, ça aurait servi à quoi ? Je ne suis pas égoïste, je ne l'ai jamais été. Lui non plus d'ailleurs, malgré les airs qu'il se donnait. Mais comme je l'ai dit avant, c'était un masque. Il fallait juste percé la carapace, on pouvait alors découvrir un homme presque parfait. Si ce n'est plus. Je sais, on dit que la perfection n'existe pas dans ce monde. Je voulais juste dire que lui s'en approchait au plus près. Je l'idéalisais me diriez vous. Peut-être, il est vrai. Rien n'est moins sûr. Mais on idéalise tous quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'on met sur un piédestal, et qui, malgré toutes ses actions n'en descend jamais, parce qu'on lui trouve toujours une excuse. C'est peut-être ce que je faisais inconsciemment pour lui. Mais je me plaisais comme ça. Il était tout pour moi. D'ailleurs, à propos, son nom lui allait comme un gant. L'étoile la plus brillante de la voûte céleste, éclairant le ciel entier par son seul éclat. Il était cela pour moi. La lumière, la lumière qui éclairait ma vie, me montrant le chemin à suivre. Me sortant de l'abîme dans lequel j'étais plongé.

Je me souviens, notre première fois. Il avait attendu que je sois prête, il avait attendu que je m'offre à lui, prenant son mal en patience. Il était le premier pour moi, encore une fois. Je savais bien que lui en avait vu d'autre, je m'en fichais. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que cette nuit là, il n'avait été rien qu'à moi. Je n'avais jamais rien vécu de comparable. Tout était si calme, le bruit du monde extérieur s'était totalement arrêté. Nous étions seuls au monde, heureux, tous les deux. Quand je disais pouvoir être seule, je mentais, quand on ne pouvait pas se voir, je souffrais beaucoup. J'ai compris tout cela à ce moment là. Tant de sentiments qui montaient en moi. Mon corps fondait, ma température montait, une douleur sucrée m'a envahit. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais échangé ma vie à ce moment-là. J'étais bien, tellement bien, comme si ma vie toute entière n'avait de sens que lorsque j'étais dans ses bras. C'était sûrement le cas.

Pendant trois ans on a été séparés. Je suis restée à Poudlard, lui poursuivait ses études. Il voulait devenir auror. Depuis toujours. Il disait que c'était parce qu'il voulait me protéger, empêcher les autres de me faire du mal. Il a mis un point d'honneur à essayer de tenir cette promesse. Et il a toujours réussit. Il a acheté une maison, je suis allé habiter avec lui dès les premiers instants. On a emménagé toute la maison ensemble, James riait de nous voir comme ça, il disait qu'on avait tout d'un couple marié. C'était sans doute vrai. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est quand même lui qui se vit passer la bague au doigt en premier. C'était Lily la mariée, j'étais sa demoiselle d'honneur. Lily enragée, parce que j'étais toujours fourrée dans ses bras, alors que j'étais sensée l'aider à se préparer. Mais fallait essayé de me comprendre, cela faisait six mois que je ne l'avais pas vu. Comment ai-je survécu, je l'ignore encore. Tout ce que je sais, c'était qu'on se retrouvait dans nos rêves. C'était cela qui nous aidait à tenir, même si ce n'était que des rêves, c'est peut-être stupide me diriez vous. Sans doute. Mais je les aimais ces rêves.

La rentrée qui suivit fut la plus belle de ma vie. J'avais passé les vacances avec lui, bien entendu, et on avait eu beaucoup de mal à se séparer, même si ça serait la dernière année. Quoiqu'il en soit, on a passé la dernière journée ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans notre chambre. Pour le taquiner, je faisais mine de vouloir me lever, pour préparer ma valise. A chaque fois que j'étais pratiquement debout, il me prenait le bras pour me maintenir contre lui. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, j'appréciais beaucoup, je riais. Lui aussi, j'aimais son rire. Enfin, tout cela n'a rien à voir avec ma rentrée me diriez vous. En un sens c'est vrai... Dans l'autre, beaucoup moins, je ne l'ai appris que plus tard, cette dernière journée avec lui allait changer ma vie. Fin septembre, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. J'étais tellement heureuse. Je savais qu'il le serait aussi. Cet enfant n'était pas vraiment planifié, mais il était ô combien désiré. Quand je lui ai annoncé, il était tellement heureux. Je n'avais encore jamais vu un tel sourire sur son visage, il restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire comme le sourire le plus éclatant de mon étoile.

Notre enfant naquit au courant du mois de mai. Il avait obtenu la permission de venir me voir à Poudlard, pour l'accouchement, mais en fait, je peux l'avouer maintenant, il était venu bien avant d'en avoir eu l'autorisation. Il m'a soutenu pendant toute ma grossesse. Et plus le temps passait, plus il était impatient de tenir un enfant, son enfant, dans ses bras. Je le comprenais facilement. J'étais comme lui. Nous qui étions si seuls avant, ne serions plus jamais seuls maintenant. Ce petit être était là, ne demandant qu'à être aimé. Et nous, nous l'aimions déjà, plus que tout autre chose. Quand il le sera dans ses bras pour la première fois, je le vit pleurer. Jamais encore il n'avait versé de larmes. Ce fut pour moi la plus belle récompense.

Naturellement, James fut nommé parrain. Et, même si James était père depuis presque un an, il était devenu difficile de savoir lequel était le plus gaga devant le bébé, c'était à croquer. Lily et moi rigolions bien.

Malheureusement, notre bonheur à trois fut de courte durée. L'homme que j'aimais me fut arraché. Lâchement trahit par quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme un ami. Il fut enfermé à Azkaban pour avoir vendu James et Lily à Voldemort. Comment aurait-il pu ? Ils étaient comme deux frères. Comment aurait-il pu les trahir ? Il le disait lui-même, le criait à qui voulait l'entendre, il aurait préféré mourir que de les trahir. Moi je fût exilée avec notre fils. Notre fils... il ne l'avait connu que quelque mois. Et notre fils, lui, ne le connaîtrait jamais. C'est du moins ce que je pensais à se moment là. Je me renfermais dans ma douleur, douleur d'être séparée de l'autre moitié de moi-même, sans possibilité aucune de le revoir. Jamais encore depuis que je le connaissais, je n'avais jamais vécu cela. Je n'avais plus envie de me battre, seulement, je me devais d'être forte, pour lui, et notre fils. Mon fils, à chaque fois que je le voyais, je revoyais mon aimé. C'est cet enfant qui me donna la force de me relever, c'est lui qui désormais me donnerait la force d'avancer. Il était tout ce qui me restait de l'homme que j'aimais.

Les années passèrent ainsi, moi recluse, notre fils vivait pour moi. Je m'en veux maintenant de lui avoir imposé ça, mais je me plait à croire qu'il était heureux. Je le chérissais plus que ma propre vie, lui parlant de son père tel que je le connaissais, tel qu'il aurait dû le connaître. Il me disait l'aimer tout de même, à travers moi. Et quand, douze ans après son arrestation, il revint vers nous, notre fils le reconnut tout de suite, il se jeta dans ses bras. Ce fut alors la deuxième fois que je vis pleurer l'homme que j'aimais. Nous étions enfin réuni à nouveau. Seulement, le temps me le reprit à nouveau. Il avait une vengeance à accomplir et on ne retient pas une étoile avec des larmes. Il partit, ce fut la dernière fois que je le vis.

On m'a annoncé qu'il était mort. Cela fait deux mois maintenant. Il est passé à travers le voile de la chambre des morts. C'est le ministère qui l'a condamné, c'est le ministère qui l'a tué. Mais c'est toujours comme ça, ce sont les meilleurs qui nous quittent. Il en sera toujours ainsi. Il est mort. Trois mots si lourds de sens qui changent toute une vie. Mais ces mots me semblent vides de sens quand ils s'appliquent à lui. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, il ne devait pas mourir. Pourquoi la vie s'acharne-t-elle toujours sur une même personne. Lui ne méritait pas cela. Il n'a pas vécu, ou du moins, trop peu. Il avait à peine trente-six ans. Ce n'est pas un âge pour mourir. Alors je le dis maintenant, pour moi, il n'est pas mort. Il s'est juste un peu éloigné, et je le retrouverais un jour. Dieu sait quand.

Vivre avec lui, à ses côtés a été un rêve que j'ai vécu éveillée, alors je vais continuer de rêver...  
Pour continuer à l'aimer.  
Sirius


End file.
